monstermashfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulbrecht
Stats Age: ??? (Deceased) Birthday: 9th Febuary Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Species: Werewolf Likes: steak, raw meat, bird watching, good organisation, mechanics, the autobahn. Dislikes: Romulus, people who can't take things seriously, Hunters in general, slow traffic, disobedience. History Ulbrecht was not a werewolf from birth, but he might as well have been. He and his mother were turned when he was just 3 years old. A hunter attack on his pack decimated their numbers and left him without his mother, and thus he was raised by the others. Though inadvisable, it was not completely unusual to turn a child, as he found when several more younger children were added to the pack. However, the reason why it was inadvisable is because children have much less control in wolf form. As such, Ulbrecht accidentally killed a man when he was but 15 years old, in the presence of the man's brother. They fought, and it was the first time he'd ever met a human who could overpower him. He eventually escaped. It turned out, that human's name was Romulus, and they encountered each other with strange frequency throughout life. He noted, in later years, that it was usually those with maternal or paternal yernings that sought out children to turn. It was surprising, then, when he woke up with a small child in his arms after one night of the full moon. He wasn't aware he'd been longing for a child that badly. He was getting on a bit in age, as far as werewolves go, so maybe he'd just been ignoring it. Either way, he now had to raise a little boy, with the help of his pack of course. Ulbrecht rose to the challenge, and named the boy Ludwig. His pack numbered in 20 wolves, and before long they were finding it hard to move about during the day. Persued by the Hunters for their large size, and after several close calls with Romulus himself, they hijacked three mini-vans from some very unfortunate hikers, and started living out of them instead. It certainly made it easier to raise a child, actually having shelter during the winter rather than having to hide in other people's houses. But the Hunters were relentless in persuing them, so Ulbrecht, needing to protect Ludwig and his pack, proposed a temporary alliance between all the wolf packs in Europe to wipe out the Hunters. Such a alliance had been proposed before, but usually was rejected. However, with tracking techniques becoming ever more advanced, a good number of packs took him up on the offer. 130, to be exact. On the battle field, he and Romulus faced off repeatedly, and the Hunter revealed that he hadn't known Ulbrecht was the one to kill his brother until the day before. Now he knew, he was determined to kill him, and all his pack. "Especially your little apprentice." But as the battle raged on, the two combatants each moved to help allies. Ulbrecht, sensing their losses were going to be overwhelming otherwise, called a retreat. As Romulus went to assist a fellow Hunter, Ulbrecht, realising that if he let this chance go Ludwig would be in danger, lept at the other man, and swiftly killed him. Upon returning to the vans, he found that he couldn't take any satisfaction out of his kill. Romulus was an idiot, a lucky one who managed to keep finding his pack, and a dangerous one, because he always came so close, but an idiot. He'd never once actually harmed any of his pack himself, despite being a Hunter and the rumors surrounding him. The loss of one of his ears was nothing. Somehow, he'd manage to lose a worthy opponant. His melancholy mood stayed with him for years, though he still lead his pack reliably. One sleepless night, he noted signs of Hunters in the area. Traps set around their camp site. An aura of holy objects in the area. Footsteps. Even Ludwig woke up, sensing the danger. Ulbrecht told him to stay where he was, and went out to face the intruder. Oddly enough, there was only one. He sent the others out to search for the Hunter's friends, who would no doubt be hiding elsewhere, and went to face the singular Hunter alone. The man identified himself as Gabriel dos Anjos, and claimed to have tracked him down to exact his revenge for Romulus. Ulbrecht thought it was only right to give the man the fight he deserved. But growing old and outmatched by Gabriel's regenatative abilities, Ulbrecht delivered one last strike to Gabriel's face, leaving a long wound over his eye that didn't seem to heal as quickly, and was slain. Category:Werewolves